


Let’s fuck Hope Mikaelson

by HosieIsRising



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HosieIsRising/pseuds/HosieIsRising
Summary: Hope Mikaelson is a lousy person for relationships of any kind.  He only has one friend, Maya, and when he manages to piss her off, he is not aware of how much it is going to screw him.Or the Au where Josie and Maya pretend to go out to piss off Hope. I'm lame for summaries, just read and tell me if you like it
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Maya Machado/Hope Mikaelson, Maya Machado/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like I will follow it, it has been an idea that had been in my head for several days.

Chapter 1  
-Saltzman, come out with me - Maya said appearing out of nowhere  
-I think it's the first time you've spoken to me without insulting me - Josie pointed out, ignoring what she just said.  
-I'm serious, I need your help - he said now seriously  
-Wait, did you just ask me for help? God, without a doubt this will be interesting - Josie replied sarcastically  
-Ugh, you're so annoying - Maya said irritated  
-And there it is, it took you 30 seconds, a new record, and what is it about this time? - Josie asked, wanting to end the conversation  
-I told you, we have to go out together, or at least pretend - Maya repeated, still irritated  
-What's the part where you and Hope torture me? - I ask already knowing his history of jokes against her and her friends  
-Look, I'm going to explain it to you easily because if it is clear that your sister and you share something, it is undoubtedly stupid  
-I can't stand you and you can't stand me but right now we both hate another person even more - Maya explained  
-To see who? Surprise me - she replied, already tired of her games  
-Hope Mikaelson  
-Already very funny, is the joke over? I have chemistry and the last thing I want is to be late and have to sit with your friend - he replied and then go in the direction of his class  
-Ugh, Saltzam! I'm serious, look, all you have to know is that I want Hope to suffer and if we go out she won't be able to bear it - Maya said following Josie  
-What has he done to you? - asked the tallest girl  
-That .. it doesn't matter, I just hate her - he replied without wanting to tell her the truth  
-I'm sorry, but I don't believe it - he said and then continued on his way  
-I was in love with her - she blurted out and that made Josie stop walking  
-And I told her, and she rejected me, and I hate her because she has broken my heart - she said as she had a tear  
Hell, Lizzie was right, she was too good.  
She walked over to Maya and put a hand on her shoulder.  
-Look, just tell me if you are going to help me and if not you can go with your pathetic friends - he told me he tried to make it sound sharp but the break in his voice achieved the opposite  
"Considering that you are asking me for a favor, it would be nice if she didn't insult me, but why would Hope be pissed off if we went out?" - Josie asked still not understanding his proposal  
-Well ... because he ... hates you - Maya answered  
-It's not true, I know whatever it is, you don't hate her, even if she has hurt you, you're willing to keep her secrets - Josie said  
-She's in love with you - Maya said  
And then Josie's world stopped.  
Was Hope Mikaelson in love with her?  
It was certainly the last thing Josie expected to hear today. And evidently, he did not believe it.  
-Yes, so this was the joke, great you can go back to Mikaelson and laugh at me, by the way, great performance, your crocodile tears have been very convincing - she said getting up angrily for having wasted her time  
-I'm serious, look, let's make a deal, let's pretend to go out for a couple of weeks, and if you see that Mikaelson is sweating, I'll leave you alone forever - he said  
-And if you care? - I asked for  
-I thought you didn't believe me - he said laughing  
-And I don't, but if we are making a deal we have to do it right - Josie replied knowing it was a ridiculous answer  
-Well, we will continue until we get tired of torturing her - she said smiling causing Josie to laugh at her evil  
-Okay, I'm only going to accept because I'm sure Mikaelson Mikaelson gives a shit about me - Josie gave up  
-Oh do you want to bet too? Because I can think of a couple of ways you could pay me - he said in a suggestive tone  
-Did you hate me? - Josie said laughing at the whole situation  
-Of course I hate you, you are irritating, but I have eyes - Maya answered sincerely  
Josie did not answer him and simply walked to her class without knowing where she was.

Maya: We start tomorrow, girlfriend 😏

It would be an interesting week, because it sure is weeks, Mikaelson hates it. Or at least that's what Josie believed.

Let's fuck Hope Mikaelson


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still dont know were this is going but some of you like it so here is a new chapter comment whatever you want

Josie was going to high school with her sister and best friend. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about what Maya said to her, it was so obvious to her that Hope hated her for no apparent reason.  
Mg had always told her that Hope had an obsession with her but she always thought she was joking.  
When they were already at the entrance of the institute Josie received a message.

Maya: Wait for me at the entrance

-Guys, you guys go and now I'll catch up with you - Josie told his friends  
They attended without asking questions although from the look Lizzie gave her, she knew that when they got home, she would have to undergo an interrogation.

Josie waited for Maya at the entrance without knowing what her plan was.  
-What's wrong Saltzman, are you so stupid that you don't know where your class is? - Hope said mockingly reaching where she was  
-And your life is so boring that all you have to do is come see me? - He replied with the same tone  
-Ha! In your dreams I would be interested in Saltzman - she said disgusted  
-Really Mikaelson, didn't you like it one bit? - He said approaching her provocatively  
Not even she knew where she got that confidence from. But for some reason, their approach left Hope speechless.  
It seemed that all her insults had been forgotten and I could tell that she had become nervous.  
It was the first time I had seen her like this.

-Good morning pretty - Maya said making both of them separate  
-Good morning - Josie said still confused with what had just happened  
-Let's go to class? - He said intertwining his arms  
-Sure - Josie answered and then received a kiss on the cheek and was pushed by Maya into the institute  
And leaving Hope confused and angry.

They reached Josie's classroom and stood at the door.  
-Well, she's angry, you've seen it - Maya said to Josie  
"She's not angry, she was just confused," Josie said trying to convince herself  
-Ugh, well as I am a good girlfriend I have accompanied you to class, I leave you with Mikaelson - he said pointing to Hope, who was coming down the hall with a frown and looking at us  
Maya kissed him on the cheek goodbye and left for class. Josie was about to enter but someone pushed him past her.  
Mikaelson.  
Josie rolled her eyes and walked into class, ignoring Mikaelson's bad mood. He was always like this, today he would have woken up on his left foot even more than usual.  
She sat in the second row, next to Kaleb, and luckily Mikaelson was as far away from her as possible. I mean in the last row.  
Seconds later the professor walked through the door and seeing Hope behind he did not hesitate to scold him.  
-Hope what are you doing back there? - Dorian told him  
-I don't see ahead - he answered without hiding his sarcasm  
-Second row is not in front, so why not change the place to Kaleb - he said since the only empty position was next to Penelope Park  
And I knew that putting them together would be like filling the classroom with gasoline and turning on the gas.  
Hope got up through her teeth and sat next to me.  
-Well, now we can start class- Dorian said and then directed his gaze to the blackboard

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a english speaker so sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
